


Vivienne does have a heart and it's not as cold as her spells

by Thranduilsassyking



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5802736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thranduilsassyking/pseuds/Thranduilsassyking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vivienne helps the Inquisitor through the death of his clan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vivienne does have a heart and it's not as cold as her spells

Vivienne leaned against the banister of her balcony looking down as Inquisitor Talasan sat in his throne “Well, at least he got rid of those ungodly beige pajamas.” Vivienne thought to herself for now he wore the rich blue overcoat slashed with gold. He seemed nervous, then the doors opened below her and shortly after two soldiers came in leading a warden.   
“Ser Ruth of the grey wardens. Another lingering pains of Adamant follows us… She asks for the headsman's axe.” Josephine said reading from her parchment. Talasan sat up a little straighter, the mention of execution seemed to catch his attention, and not in a good way Vivienne noticed.   
“Public execution? That is not a request made lightly.” Talasan said looking down at the Warden as he shifted in his seat.   
“No matter how hard I try I can’t justify what I did! I killed another of the order and that marks me more than what the blight ever could.” the Warden said.   
“But… You were under orders what-” she cut him off.   
“Yes, and I have done far worse with full sanction, but this… I should have know better! I can’t get away with this! people need to know that wardens are held accountable for their actions!” Ruth protested. Talasan rubbed his forehead slightly as he did so Vivienne glanced down and saw Leliana exit from the side door lead to her room and made her way to the throne.   
Cassandra stopped her then they exchanged words, “His clan… be informed.” was all Vivienne could read from here.   
“Yes… I’ll do it… sound… better” Cassandra said then Leliana handed her the letter. Vivienne looked back up to Talasan.   
“I sentence you to the Deep roads, Ser Ruth.” he said and she sighed slightly. Vivienne could tell Talasan did not like his options. He couldn’t let her go or send her to The Wardens without being seen as weak, so he chose the lesser of two evils.   
“Well, at least she can choose the manner of her death this way.” Vivienne muttered. As the crowd cleared out she made her way to the door at the start of the staircase then stopped. Most everyone had gone about their business, but Cassandra stood in front of the throne wringing her hands nervously. Talasan stopped about to go to the undercroft but he turned when he noticed she was still there.  
“Yes, Cassandra?” he asked   
“I...” she lowered her voice and was facing away, but judging by the way Talasan reacted Vivienne knew what the letter contained.  
“Oh, Maker.” she said, then went to go find Dorian.  
After some bargaining, no small amount of snark, flirtatious comments, and the giving away of a particularly old tome; Vivienne had walked away with a bottle of wine so fine it would make The Iron Bull jealous. Vivienne entered the first door to Talasan’s quarters then stopped at the actually entryway to his room she knocked tentatively  
“I’m sure whoever it is, and whatever they want can wait for five minutes!” Talasan called out sounding annoyed.  
“It’s just me, darling.” Vivienne called and soon after she did the door opened.   
“Oh I’m sorry, Lady Vivienne, I thought-” she stopped him. His fiery red hair was no longer tied back, but now hung freely about his face and shoulders.   
“It’s quite alright, dear, I brought wine.” Vivienne said with a smile as she followed him up the stairs. They sat in front of the fireplace and he pulled out two glasses which he then filled for them.   
“You did well, darling, there was no easy choice.” she said sipping her wine as she sat opposite of Talasan.   
“It… It doesn’t feel like it, but thank you.” he said uncertainly.   
Half a bottle later (mostly consumed by Talasan),   
“Darling that was not an easy choice to make, I know… but i know that is not what’s bothering you, dear. What happened?” Vivienne asked as she sat down her glass.   
“It’s nothing really.” he deflected.   
“Darling, I know you have to be strong when seen in public, but you can confide in me, darling… I know Cassandra gave you a letter shortly after the trial, although I do not know the contents.” Vivienne pressed.   
He stood, running a hand through his hair as he walked away.   
“It’s…” he trailed off sitting down at his bed and Vivienne stood, walked over, and sat next to him.   
“Darling, whatever is the matter? Talk to me.” she urged, her voice much softer than normal.   
“They’re… they’re all dead. My family… they…” he trailed off as droplets began to fall from his eyes.   
Vivienne tentatively patted his back before he then fell into her, sobbing openly, “There, there, darling. Let it out.” she said, gently rubbing between his shoulders as he wept into the night.


End file.
